The Anime Plan
by Lonely Stalker
Summary: This maybe like the Sekirei plan, but it is by far more maniacal and deadly," said the figure, "no one in the world has the power to defeat me so you will all be forced to participate. The catch: no winners." A story with at least 10 anime/manga series.
1. Chapter 1: Evil on the Rise

_**Allo, allo!!!! Lonely Stalker returning to show you all a major epic that involves many of my favorite and some of your favorite manga series and even some of the best authors we have on fanfiction (in my opinion anyways). These best authors are betaing!!! Though I wouldn't say they only review. They're like co-authors and they did this as a favor, so perk up or die bitches!!!! (In other words be appreciative or I keel you). On staff:**_

_**LS: writer**_

_**Dogsfang (I will refer to him a puppy throughout the story): Head Beta**_

_**2nd Beta: doctor41**_

_**3rd Beta: DMacIntosh**_

_**4th Beta: Shigur3'**_

_**5th Beta: BrownPaperBag51**_

_**6th Beta: Shadowmaiden3**_

_**And the rest of the staff has yet to be developed… So if you want to join, give me a PM about it and also tell me character details so that I may add you to the story if I need more characters. This story has been 3 chapters completed, but I wanna be an asshole so I will make you wait till I get lots of reviews. SO REVIEW NOT FLAME ME!!!**_

_**So without further ado, let's test this shit baby out (not to say that all babies don't shit 90% of their infant lifetime)!!!!!**_

In the Naruto universe

Naruto was locked in a battle with Danzo. By his side, Kakashi, Sakura, and Hinata fought to take down the one-eyed man (who may or may not be Obito). Naruto and Kakashi fired up their most powerful rasengan and chidori and attempted to fuse them together in order to hopefully take the evil man down, while Sakura and Hinata proved to be distractions.

When Naruto and Kakashi were prepared, they called out to the kunoichi, who grabbed Danzo's arms and covered his face while the two men left a flash of yellow as they sliced into Danzo. The cyclops however managed to peek through a hole in the block of his face and activated his sharingan, attempting to create a make-shift Tsukiyomi. However, the colliding force of the sharingan and the 'rasedori' supposedly ripped a hole (Kakashi's hypothesis) in the air and they were immediately sucked into the wormhole. As they plummeted to the ground, Naruto realized he fell into something soft (A/N: FREEZE)

In the To-LOVE-ru universe

"Riiiiiiitttttttooooooooo 3," Lala shouted with enthusiasm, "I made a new invention and-"

Lala was interrupted when she tripped and landed onto Rito, causing the invention to zap at what seemed to be nothing, creating a familiar wormhole and sucking in the inhabitants of the Yuuki household. Those unlucky winners include: Golden Darkness, Mikan, and Haruna along with the two characters previously mentioned. They all fell… and to their discomfort, the ground was very rock-hard.

In the Love Hina universe

All the female members of the Hinata-sou were peacefully bathing, unaware of the two old men peeking at them. Keitaro was unfortunately confined to the tiny bath that he usually had to use on the second floor. Jiraiya of the Naruto universe and Hoposie of the Ranma universe were spying at the beautiful women, when all of a sudden, a cold blade was pressed to their backs. Motoko had noticed their interruption and thought about killing them, but instead, kicked them into the bath to be killed in a more painful and violent manner. All the Love Hina women slowly got up and began to beat up the panty chasers when two other women came in to see the sight. One eagerly went to attack them for no particular reason and the other shook her head and simply sat down to take a bath without caring. Keitaro ran down to see what the commotion was and eventually found himself being beaten up with the old perverts by some bad luck as always. (=ㅅ=) After the commotion died down, Naru and Keitaro left to study for Todai while the other women were continuing to enjoy the thrills of beating up the perverts.

Naru and Keitaro were studying for a while in Naru's room and were 3 inches away from kissing when another familiar wormhole came out of nowhere and sucked the Hinata-sou residents in randomly. Along with the two perverts and mysterious people that entered. Once again, Keitaro cursed his luck.

In the Tengen Toppa Guren Lagann universe

Yoko, Shimon, and the one and only Kamina, the one Shimon calls aniki, are walking to school, when a random wormhole simply sucks them in.

The Samurai Deeper Kyo universe

Kyo and Yuya were looking for bounties, bored out of their minds when the shogun came and tried to arrest them. A wormhole sucked them in.

ON ANIMELIVE TV:

Reporter: Recently all sorts of main characters have been sucked out of their usual places in the manga books and readers are now wondering, what is happening. Many unexplained wormholes are appearing. So far, the mangas that have disappeared include the following:

Minato Sahashi and his sekirei (for this story, I will include people like Akizu, and Miya) of the Sekirei world and the entire MBI building

Ninjas from the Naruto world

Kyo and Yuya along with the Tokugawa shogun of Samurai Deeper Kyo

The main monster characters and Tsukune along with the villainous Fairy Tail Company (and the building) from Rosario + Vampire

Yoko, Shimon, Kamina, Nia, and that guy no one can remember (Viral) from Tengen Toppa Guren Lagann

The residents of Hinata-sou from Love Hina

Negi and class 3a from Mahou Sensei Negima! along with Fate and his accomplices and the famous Jack Rakan

Lucy from Elfen Lied (for this purpose, she is alive)

Elsee and Otamega from The World God Only Knows, and

Rito and Lala's companions from the To-LOVE-ru world

The new and super indestructible dimension (created by yours truly)

"WELCOME ONE, WELCOME ALL, I HAVE BROUGHT YOU TO THIS NEW DIMENSION. IT HAS BEEN ALL DECIDED THAT YOU WILL ALL KILL EACH OTHER. ALL THE SO-CALLED EVIL VILLAINS VERSUS THE SO-CALLED HEROES. YOU WILL SEE FOR YOURSELVES SOON WHO EACH SIDE IS. FOR NOW YOU WILL BE ALLOWED TO STAY OVER IN HOTELS ON OPPOSITE SIDES OF THE DIMENSION. ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THAT I WILL NOT ALLOW FIGHING UNTIL THE MAIN EVENT STARTS. IF YOU EVEN ATEMPT TO DISOBEY ME, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL VOICE, WHOSE NAME IS NOT IMPORTANT TO YOU, I WILL IMMEDIATELY SEND OUT MY GENERALS TO KILL YOU. AND OF COURSE YOU WILL MEET THEM WHEN THE TIME COMES. ALRIGHT? GOOD. I WILL SPEAK WITH YOU ALL IN THE MORNING. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" With that, the loudspeaker shut itself off and all the confused characters were all sent to their rooms. (Naruto was sent to his room with a bloody face as he had fallen on top of Sakura's left breast.)

Up in a tower, a mysterious figure sat at a large table. Surrounding the figure were others who were also involved in the plan that the lead figure had made.

_**Well how was chapter one? (A/N to betas: Bring out the sake!!) Haha, well this is chapter one, I'm still not quite sure how the story will develop, but don't think this is going to be my best chapter. Besides, that's my betas' jobs to make sure my readers are pleased without having me do any of the work. Mine is to sit here and look pretty for the readers…**_

_**Love you all and I love my betas,**_

_**~Lonely Stalker**_


	2. Chapter 2: How To Ignore?

_**I know the last chapter was kinda random, but please bear with me and many thanks to the guys who have to take care of me, like my betas, because I cuss a lot and I don't think many of them appreciate it… Do people like it when I cuss? Say yes or no in your review.**_

Kyo and Yuya sat in their shared room in silence until Yuya wouldn't stop talking.

"But Kyo…"

"No buts, there is no man strong enough to defeat me. Haven't you understood that already small-boobed bitch?"

(This argument lasted the entire evening)

The Hinata-sou girls were muttering to themselves about what Naru and Keitaro were doing in the next room, and Mitsune brought out her secret stash of alcohol which was hidden in her bra…

"So do you think they're **** or are they doing ****?"

"I think it's ****"

"No way, Keitaro would never be able to pull it off."

"*hic* I think *hic* that Keitaro would rather do *hic* with *hic*…"

All the girls listened intently to find out who Mitsune was going to say, but she passed out on the floor after 23 bottles of sake (=ㅅ=)…

Naruto was left hanging upside down by Sakura in the main lobby, while the rest of the ninjas slept in their own separate rooms. (Kakashi, however, slept under his bed with a dummy in the bed.)

Naru and Keitaro were sent up into a large room (courtesy of the loud voice). When the opened the door to the room, they were both shocked. It was a very large room, with one bed only: a large heart-shaped bed. The room was decorated with mosaics of cupid and the walls were painted a very regal red. There was a fridge and the couple was left alone in the room. Once they closed the door, they were shocked to see that the door locked itself. Naru sighed, and hearing her sigh made Keitaro sigh. Although, he did admit that spending the night with his newlywed wife alone and uninterrupted was an excellent idea and he thanked the holy deity that made this happen.

Up in the large tower in the center, a young woman sneezed.

Tsukune settled himself in his room, glad that no one was going to interrupt his sleep… but nothing goes according to plans that don't belong to the mighty voice. One of the guards (Fukunaga of Liar Game) along with two women (Moka of Rosario Vampire and Kanzaki Nao of Liar Game) came into Tsukune's room and left Moka, then abruptly left, as if they were busy with something else.

Now how could I forget Rito, Lala, and the others?

Rito, Lala, Yui, and Haruna were assigned to share a room while Saruyama was left alone (for the hell of it, he was somehow teleported to a gay bar 3000 miles away), Momo and Nana shared a room.

Up in the tower, Akiyama of Liar Game laughed and he thought of an interesting way to pit the people against each other in the most difficult way possible. He was, after all, the Liar King. Then, the diabolical genius that came up with the idea to mingle the animes entered the room. The young woman, now 19 years-old, stood proudly in front of Akiyama dressed in yet another cosplay attempt. She dyed her hair a new color everyday so as not to give away her identity. She was the true master of disguise. No one knew anything about her except her name and her power. She was known for being able to tear dimensions and alter them, she is ranked 3rd out of 5 billion for most highly influential and wealthy, and has the uncanny ability to change reality as it exist. This includes changing the past, future, and present. She is also known for staying under the cover of darkness so her face is never revealed. Today she decides that she wants to dress as Kyoko from Black Cat. She giggles and allows herself to be revealed in the light for the first time in many years. Her eyes change color everyday due to the use of colored contact lenses. Today, her eyes were black and her grin so innocent, yet so catlike. She had a baby on her shoulder. This peculiar baby was Reborn of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But back to the girl… it was almost as if she grew whiskers, ears, and a tail. (She really did decide to put it on… though I'm not quite sure why

James: Of course you know why, you're the fucking author damn it!

Me: You're right and that person is really *whisper*

James: Then of COURSE you know, heartless bitch!

Me: …)

(I told you I like to swear.)

So anyways, this woman is none other than…

_**CHAPTER END (Sorry guys, not enough money or reviews in the budget! Any flames will be destroyed by my team and you will be brought to trial for sexual harassment haha just kidding, but no flames…)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Team Games

_**Hello peoples! My name is Lonely Stalker and I am an undependable author! The stories I write have very short chapters. But this one especially, so I wanna apolo… apolo… umm… what's that word again? Oh well, maybe I'll remember next time I write a new chapter. So for now, it's me, your favorite over-talkative bitch author Lonely Stalker!**_

_**If you do not remember, my co-authors/betas are:**_

_**Dogsfang (puppy)**_

_**(My 2**__**nd**__** best friend who also betas for puppy) Shadowmaiden3**_

_**Shigur3'**_

_**BrownPaperBag51 (who said I was hot ;P)**_

_**DMacIntosh**_

_**Doctor41**_

_**And I hope I didn't forget anyone…**_

"_NOW EVERYONE, IT IS TIME TO BEGIN THE TOURNAMENT. I WILL CALL OUT THE NAMES OF PEOPLE WHO WILL BE ON EACH OF THE TEAMS AND THE FIRST BATTLE AS WELL AS THE TEAMS INVOLVED! _

_TEAM 1: Mitsune Konno, Yuya Shiina, Kyo, Kamina, Naruto Namikaze, Hinata Hyuuga, Anko Mitarashi, Keitaro Urashima, Naru Urashima_

_TEAM 2: Minato Sahashi, Musubi, Tsukiumi, Kusano, Miya, Akizu, Kazehana, Matsu, Karasuba_

_TEAM 3: My very own squad of discipline 1: Shinichi Akiyama, Nao Kanzaki, Hao and Yoh Asakura, Kyoko, Train "Kuroneko" Heartnet, CC, Zero "Lelouch vi Brittania", Anna Kyoyama_

_TEAM 4: Discipline Squad 2: Colonello, Viper, Skull, Reborn, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Ryohei and Kyoko Sasagawa, Kakashi Hatake, Konjiki no Yami_

_TEAM 5: Rito, Mikan, and Celine Yuuki, Yui Kotegawa, Nana Asta, Momo Velia, and Lala S. Deviluke, Haruna Sairenji_

_TEAM 6: JUDGES: Haposai, Jiraiya, Keima Katsuragi, Elsee de Lute Irma, Mutsumi Otohime_

_TEAM 7: Ieyasu Tokugawa, Danzo, Viral, Lucy, Fate Avernicus, Fairy Tale CEO (?), Lord Akashiya, Jack Rakan, Some noob from Fairy Tale_

_TEAM 8: Yoko Littner, Shimon, Kamina, Nia Teppelin, Negi Springfield, Ku Fei, Kazumi Asakura, Chachimaru Karakuri, Azuna Kagurazaka, _

_TEAM 9: Tsukune Aono, Moka O. and Moka I. Akashiya, Mizore Shirayuki, Kurumu Kurono, Ruby Toujou, Shizuka Nekonome, Otonashi Sun, Kokoa Shuzen_

_Now raise your hand if you want me to come out and say hi!_"

(Silence ensues and no hands are raised)

"_Fine then, I'll just come out anyway so you know who you have to kill to end this horrid game._" A figure stepped out of the shadows only to reveal a man in a white suit with glasses. He was not too tall, yet he was not short either. With a maniacal cackle he looked at the fearless contenders to the game.

"Oh My God, that's Minaka from MBI!!!" Minato shouted in fear.

"I'm right here Minato Sahashi, ku fu fu…" Minaka, standing right next to Minato laughed at this strange happening.

The 'man' threw his cloak off, only to reveal a slender woman, who looked exactly like Kyoko.

"Look Kuroneko, it's meee!!" Kyoko shouted with glee.

"Wow it really is," Train said.

"_Foolish ones, you will now refer to me as the overlord, because without my consent, there is almost nothing you are allowed to do! So now all teams will be allowed to come up with their own name. I expect the name to be given to me tomorrow, so until then, you all have the evening off to do whatever pleases you._"

_**THE END…**_

_**OF CHAPTER 3!!!!! What do y'all think? I mean I haven't added really any OC characters yet so… Be quick, there aren't many spaces on the list. Review, don't flame! Until next time, I give you all a kiss from me to you! 3**_

_**~Lonely Stalker**_


End file.
